


Centuries

by tchallabucky (PuppyWillGraham)



Series: stevebucky drabbles [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Kid!Fic, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Recovery Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War Bucky Barnes, Stucky - Freeform, Young!Steve, post-WS Bucky, prompts, stevebucky - Freeform, young!Bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyWillGraham/pseuds/tchallabucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mini series filled with cute and fluffy date-ish prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. bookstore + picking out books

**Prompt: wandering around a bookstore and picking out books for each other and reading them.**

\--

It had been Steve's idea to visit the little book store on the corner of one of the well known streets of Brooklyn, and of course Bucky couldn't say no to the little punk. Could he ever?

So they wander around for a while, Bucky trailing behind Steve ( _did he always follow him everywhere? Apparently so..._ ), until Steve scooped up a few books off of a shelf and whirled around to face his best friend, a broad sunshine smile plastered on his face.

"Found 'em! C'mon, Buck, we can sit over in the corner," the smaller, skinnier boy points over to where he intends for them to go as he speaks, and of course...you guessed it...Bucky follows Steve as he dashes off.

A table in one of the corners is vacated and they sit opposite each other, Bucky's brows furrowing as he watches Steve split the books into two piles, sliding one over to him whilst keeping the other in front of himself.

"And what're we gonna do with these, Stevie?"

"We're gonna read to each other," Steve waves a hand as he explains, quickly continuing with bouts of enthusiasm that made Bucky smile no matter what, before the bigger boy could interrupt. "Me and ma used to do this all the time. I thought it'd be nice."

_Ah...and there it was._

"Alright, we can read to each other," Bucky returns the small smile, taking the book from the top of the pile and clearing his throat before opening it and turning to the first page.

They sit like that for hours, Bucky reading a book to Steve and Steve reading a book to Bucky before they alternate all over again, their respective piles getting smaller and smaller as they sit and listen to each other, neither ever getting bored of the other's voice.


	2. coloring books

**Prompt: c o l o r i n g b o o k s**

\--

It's Steve Rogers' seventh birthday when Bucky Barnes talks to him for the first time in kindergarten.

Steve is sat at one of the assigned coloring tables, coloring book open wide and felt tip pens dotted about all over the expanse of the table top. Whoever thought Steve was a neat artist, despite his pristine appearance even at such a young age, would be sorely mistaken.

"Hey," Bucky speaks with a crooked little grin on his face, his accent prominent, leaning on the chair that was opposite the smaller boy. "What'cha doin'?"

"'M colorin', what does it look like?" Steve gives the other boy a look, scrunching up his nose in the process, a little bit miffed at being interrupted when he was just starting to really concentrate. He'd even managed to stay within the lines this time! Ma would be so proud of him!

Bucky huffs out a soft chuckle as he rounds the table and takes a seat next to him, leaning close enough so that their shoulders brush.

"Wanna join in?" Steve never forgot his manners, however, and he scrambled to pick up the felt tip pens that had rolled off in all directions, holding them out for Bucky to take.

"Sure!" Bucky grins even wider and takes a few pens, grabbing a plain pad that had been left in the centre of the table, before flipping it open and making a few splodges of color dotted over the page.

"I'm Bucky."

"Steve Rogers. Nice t'meet ya, Bucky," Steve switches to a red and fills in another section carefully, smiling to himself. "D'ya wanna be friends?"

Bucky nods and hums his assent, "sure, we can be pals."

The two small boys sit there for a while longer until they both become bored and decide to go outside together to play toy soldiers, Bucky following behind Steve as if he was destined to all along.


	3. drive-in movie + cuddling

**Prompt: going to a drive-in movie and not paying attention to the second half of it bc too busy cuddling**

\--

The drive-in movie had been Bucky's sweet idea for a first date, and Steve couldn't stop grinning to himself. He'd had no idea that even now, in 2015, drive-in movies were still a popular thing. He would've thought it would have been a thing of the past, back in the 60's or something, but not still going strong now.

He'd been wrong before.

"What movies are playin', Buck?"

"Hmm.. Well, there's The Notebook, unless that's too cheesy, even for you, Stevie?" Bucky grins that notorious grin of his that Steve loved so much, so glad to get it back, along with the cute-as-fuck pet name he hadn't heard in seven decades.

Extensive bouts of therapy and plenty of help from the other Avengers had made sure of that being a possibility.

Steve couldn't thank any of them enough for what they'd helped Bucky to achieve. He still had wobbles here and there, as was to be expected, but mostly his recovery was going smoothly. It had been a rocky 2014, but Steve's seemingly never ending patience when it came to the other man had prevailed, and as that year had slipped into the new, it seemed that all their hard work was beginning to really pay off.

It was why they were as close as before, best friends, and even dating, if Steve could even believe such a thing were possible. Two men together, out in the open and public...

The future was truly as brilliant as he'd expected it to be. As brilliant as Bucky had expected it to be when he'd dragged skinny little pre-serum Steve along to Howard Stark's display of what his vision of the future was, before...before everything had changed, even if it had been Steve's fate and duty to become Captain America.

"Any movie is fine by me, Buck, as long as I'm here with you," he couldn't help it when he came across as sentimental as he did. He'd hidden it for so long before, when they'd been younger, back in the 30's and 40's. It was as if he was destined to be a complete and utter sap when expressing his feelings for Bucky now that it was perfectly okay for them to do anything of the sort.

In the end, it didn't matter what movie was playing, because both were far too distracted by being lost in a tight embrace initiated by Bucky, gazes locking as they press as close to each other as they can. Lips ghost until chaste kisses are given and received, a smile on both men's faces.


	4. mac 'n' cheese + accidental food fight

**Prompt: making mac n cheese and accidentally getting in a food fight heh**

\--

Bucky swears it's because the metal fingers of his prosthetic had a mind of their own sometimes that Steve is covered in a flurry of cheese. Steve doesn't buy it, flicking some (almost half) of the cheese sauce back at the other as a form of payback.

Neither had expected it to blow up into a proper food fight so quickly.

They hadn't had one of those since the Great Cake Incident of 1937, Steve's mother giving them both a swift and light swat across the back of the head for making her usually spotless kitchen a warzone of baking ingredients, the boys scampering outside to wreak havoc elsewhere whilst Sarah Rogers was left to clean up after them.

Now, though, they're both breathless with laughter by the time the mac 'n' cheese has cooked in the oven, and they leave it to cool on the worktop whilst taking a shower together to clean off, which turns into the food growing cold, along with the water.


	5. Star Spangled Man with a Plan

**Prompt: Bucky annoying Steve with his own rendition of Star Spangled Man.**

\--

It starts with a soft humming under his breath.

"Buck?"

"Yeah, Steve?"

"Stop it."

"Okay, Steve."

 

There's silence for a few minutes, before the humming starts up again, an unreadable expression flickering over the blonde's face at the brunette's defiance of his order.

 

"Bucky."

The humming stops again.

"Yeah, Stevie?" That _drawl_. It was enough to make him forget his annoyance for a second or two.

"Stop humming that song."

"What song?" Bucky grins lazily as he sprawls out on the small cot of their shared tent. It was Steve's.

"You know what."

 

The humming stops a final time, but then Bucky is singing softly. Not loud enough for anyone outside their tent to hear, but loud enough for it to grate on Steve's nerves.

 

"I said _stop it_ , Bucky," Steve takes the three steps from one side of the tent to the other to pin Bucky down against the mattress, wrists taken up above his head in one hand.

Bucky _smirks_ , and goddamn it, the little shit is doing it on purpose.

The brunette's lips part to sing again, but before any words come out, Steve is pressing his mouth firmly to his partner's to _shut him up_.

 

It doesn't completely work, if the soft moans soon catching in Bucky's throat are anything to go by, but it doesn't matter. Those are Steve's _favorite_ noises.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments, kudos, bookmarks and all that jazz are v nice


End file.
